


But Not Today

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [46]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Feelings, Kidnapping, M/M, Peril, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Washington obtains information, but it isn’t enough.





	But Not Today

“Which do you want first, sir? The good news or the bad news?” Burr’s tone is bland, but there’s nothing flippant in his voice. Nothing that might give Washington cause to censure him, even if the general _were_ inclined to reprimand an officer who has been expressly ordered to violate the chain of command.

But Washington is in no mood for games. Fear and anxiety have curdled in him overnight, worry for Hamilton exacerbating the familiar sensation of concern for imperiled members of his crew. He is determined to see them _all_ safely returned, but it’s Hamilton’s absence that threatens his composure in the negotiation chamber—that prevented all but the most restless sleep last night—that ignites a malignant and ferocious terror behind his ribs even now.

Washington is thoroughly compromised. It’s a miracle his superiors have not chosen to discipline him for conduct unbecoming an officer—he can’t help feeling as though his preoccupation is broadcasting for all to see.

He does not answer Burr’s question. Instead he arches both eyebrows without a word.

Unfazed, Burr continues, “Our people are alive. I received an encrypted communiqué that bypassed all the official channels and appeared amid my private correspondence. The information in the message is minimal, but I have no doubts as to the source.”

“Hamilton.” The tightness squeezing Washington’s heart does not ease. His mind feels heavy. Foggy. Muffled as though some dampening liquid is sloshing around in his brain, turning reality blurry.

“Without question,” Burr confirms, something wry in his tone. “No one else could fit so much attitude or insult into what is essentially a coded list.”

Washington does not press for details he doesn’t need. He is too grateful for concrete information.

“Then what’s the bad news?”

“There were coordinates embedded in the message. I don’t think Hamilton put them there—his update said he hasn’t been able to ascertain a location—but I traced them. All the way to an empty stretch of Galara Bay.”

“Empty?” Washington’s heart sinks. Galara bay is on the other side of the city, closer than he might have feared. But proximity doesn’t help if his people aren’t there.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Burr says softly. “For what it’s worth, I think they _were_ there. But if we’re searching for a mobile target, our job just got a whole lot harder.”

“Keep looking,” Washington orders tightly. “And keep me apprised.”

“Of course, sir,” says Burr, then disappears without waiting to be dismissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Cause, Malign, Liquid


End file.
